THE KING OF EVIL
by yukka.k
Summary: Kau sejak awal sudah menjadi milikku, walaupun kau tidak menginginkannya nanti, takdir sudah menuliskan bahwa dirimu hanya untukku. ketika dunia berbeda disatu ikatan sakral yang terlarang, setetes darah akan menjelma menjadi benang takdir siapkan jiwa ketika sang kegelapan mengambil haknya yang sudah dijanjikan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 THE KING OF EVIL

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

Story by : Yukka Kurosaki

Pair : Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga

Rating : T-M

Genre : romantic

Warning : banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan (mungkin), don't copy paste.

..

Kau sejak awal sudah menjadi milikku, walaupun kau tidak menginginkannya nanti, takdir sudah menuliskan bahwa dirimu hanya untukku.

"aku menyetujui semua persyaratan tersebut" ucap seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan tegas sambil menatap laki-laki yang didepannya.

"semoga ikatan ini, membuat hubungan kita semakin era" sambil mengucapkan hal tersebut gelap mulai menutupi semuanya.

10 tahun kemudian.

"hinata-sama" teriakan seorang wanita terdengar diseluruh kawasan rumah megah bergaya tradisonal tersebut, sedangkan disisi lain terlihat anak kecil berambut indigo sedang berada disalah satu ruangan dirumah tersebut.

"kenapa ayah selalu melarangku memasuki ruangan ini, isinya biasa saja"gunggam gadis kecil tersebut, mata bulatnya menatap keseluruh sudut diruangan tersebut.

Dengan berlari kecil kearah cermin ditengah-tengah ruangan tersebut, jemari kecilnya memegang cermin itu dengan rasa penasaran.

"kenapa cermin seindah ini tidak dibawa kekamar kaa-chan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, tiba-tiba cermin tersebut bercahaya kebiru-biruan.

"ketika dunia berbeda disatu ikatan sakral yang terlarang, setetes darah akan menjelma menjadi benang takdir" gadis kecil itu membaca kalimat yang tiba-tiba muncul didalam cermin dengan pelan, setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut kata-kata dalam cermin tersebut berubah.

"siapkan jiwa ketika sang kegelapan mengambil haknya yang sudah dijanjikan, apa kau setuju?" ucapnya lagi , gadis kecil itu berpikir sebentar tentang kata-kata didalam cermin itu.

"aku setuju" ucap sang gadis lagi sekarang sambil tersenyum manis.

BRAKK

Pintu dibelakangnya terbuka dengan keras terlihat laki-laki paruh baya berjalan kearahnya dengan raut khwatir

"hinata sedang apa kau disini nak? Tanya laki-laki paruh baya itu dengan menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan sang gadis.

"hina penasaran dengan ruangan ini tou-san" jawab hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya, otou-sannya menghela nafas sebelum mengangkat sang putri kegendongannya dan segera berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut.

Setelah hinata dan ayahnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut cermin tersebut kembali bercahaya dan menampakan sesosok mahluk memiliki sayap hitam dengan mata yang merah menyala.

"akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu hime"ucap sang sosok sambil tersenyum misterius.

"sayang lain kali jangan masuk keruangan itu lagi ya" ucap sang ayah sambil membelai sayang rambut sang anak sambil tersenyum lembut dan menundudukan hinata keatas tempat tidurnya.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya hinata sambil berbaring diatas kasur empuknya.

"ruangan itu penuh debu sayang, nanti hinata bisa batuk dan sakit loh" jawab sang ayah menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh sang putri kecilnya.

"baiklah hina-chan janji tidak akan masuk ke ruangan itu lagi" ucap hinata cepat.

"ya sudah sekarang hinata tidur, ini sudah waktunya untuk tidur siang" ucap sang ayah sambil mengecup singkat dahi sang anak lalu berjalan keluar kamar tersebut.

tbc..

akhirnya ngerti juga cara upload di sini he..he..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 THE KING OF EVIL

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

Story by : Yukka.k

Pair : Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga

Rating : T-M

Genre : romantic

Warning : banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan (mungkin), don't copy paste.

...

"sudah 20 tahun semenjak otou-sama membuat perjanjian dengan hyuuga hiashi, sekarang sa'atnya aku pergi mengambil imbalan atas semua yang sudah tou-sama berikan pada pak tua itu" ucap sang laki-laki yang sedang menatap kearah luar jendela.

"sasuke-sama ini minuman anda" ucap laki-laki berambut putih sambil mendekati sasuke dengan membawa segelas yang berisikan cairan merah kental berbau anyir.

"hn, kakashi aku akan pergi untuk mengambil dia dan aku mau kau ikut denganku"ucap sasuke menutup matanya sambil meminum sedikit cairan yang ada digelas dalam genggamannya itu.

"baiklah sasuke-sama, kalau saya mohon diri untuk mempersiapkan semuanya" ucapan kakashi hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala sasuke.

"aku tak sabar untuk mencicipi darahmu hime" ucap sasuke dengan membuka matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi semerah darah lalu tersenyum misterius.

Hinata melangkah dengan santai menuju kelasnya yang berada dilantai dua, sesekali ia tersenyum sambil menjawab sapaan selamat pagi dari teman-temannya. Diumurnya yang sudah menginjak 17 tahun hinata tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik dan baik hati, sayangnya dikarnakan sikapnya yang pemalu membuat hinata tidak terlalu terkenal disekolah .tapi gadis itu tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, malah hinata bersyukur karena dengan begitu dia tidak menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ketiga sahabatnya.

"hinata-chann! tunggu"teriakan itu terdengar dari arah belakangnya tanpa harus menolehpun hinata sudah mengetahui suara siapa yang memanggilnya itu, siapa lagi jika bukan haruno sakura gadis musim semi itu memang sudah biasa berteriak memanggilnya disekolah.

"ohayou hinata-chan" sapa sakura setelah bisa mengimbangi langkah hinata.

"ohayou sakura-chan"jawab hinata sambil tersenyum pada sahabat pinknya itu.

"hinata-chan hari ini aku senang sekali loh!" ucap sakura dengan semangat.

"semangat karna apa sakura-chan?" tanya hinata penasaran.

"katanya hari ini apartement disampingku akan ditempat oleh seorang laki-laki tampan hinata-chan terdengar baguskan" jawab sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"yang ada diotakmu itu hanya laki-laki ya jidat" ucap suara dari belakang mereka dengan sinis, karena tidak terima dipanggil jidat sakura segera berbalik orang yang telah menghinanya.

"seperti kau tidak saja pig"ucap sakura tak kalah sinis sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"apa katamu" ucap ino dengan suara tinggi.

"sudahlah kalian ini setiap pagi selalu bertengkar bosan aku mendengarnya" ucap tenten yang sudah menunggu mereka ditempat duduknya.

"ohayou tenten-chan" sapa hinata sambil duduk disamping tenten.

"ohayou hinata-chan" jawab tenten ramah

"hinata-chan sepulang sekolah nanti main ya kerumahku" ucap sakura dengan semangat sambil menoleh kebelakang tempat duduknya.

"baiklah sakura-chan"jawab hinata dengan tersenyum.

"ino-pig dan tenten-chan juga ikut ya" ucap sakura sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya yang lain.

"iya..iya" jawab ino tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari majalah yang dipegangnya.

SKIP

"sakura-chan mau membuat kue untuk tetangga baru itu?" ucap hinata sambil menatap sahabat pink nya yang tadi baru saja memohon kepada hinata untuk membantunya membuat kue untuk tetangga barunya.

"ha'i ayolah hinata-chan bantu aku, kau tau sendiri kalau aku yang membuat sediri pasti akan selalu gagal dan hanya membuang-buang tepung dan telur"ucap sakura dengan wajah malas andalannya.

"ya bantu saja dia hinata-chan, kasian jika tetangga baru itu harus keracunan karna makan kue sakura"ucapan ino berhasil membuat hinata dan tenten tertawa dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sakura.

Hinata dan sakura segera menuju dapur untuk membuat ku sedangkan tenten dan ino sedang bermain game, setelah beberapa jam menghabiskan waktu didapur sakura dan hinata menghampiri ino dan tenten yang masih bermain sesekali mereka saling memukul agar bisa menang dengan membawa sepiring kue yang telah selesai dibuat.

"ini dia kue ala hinata dan sakura" ucap sakura dengan bangga sambil memamerkan kue yang ada ditangannya.

"ku yakin dia hanya membantu hinata mengocok telur saja" ucap ino sambil tertawa kecil.

"segitupun aku sudah membantu hinata-chan"ucap sakura tidak mau kalah.

Setelah mereka menghabiskan kue dipiring mereka memutuskan untuk memberikan kue itu kepada tetangga baru sakura, awalnya hinata tidak mau ikut tapi dengan sedikit ditakut-takuti oleh tenten tentang apartement sakura yang berhantu akhirnya hinata ikut dengan mereka keapartement sebelah. Setelah memencet bell beberapa kali, akhirnya pintu didepan mereka terbuka dengan perlahan memperlihatkan sosok yang sejak kemarin membuat sakura penasaran, semua disana tercegang menatap laki-laki didepannya .

"diakan.." gunggaman hinata itu ternyata dapat didengar oleh laki-laki didepannya itu, membuat laki-laki itu langsung menatap kearah hinata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"hime" jawab sang laki-laki tersebut.

Tbc..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 THE KING OF EVIL

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

Story by : Yukka.k

Pair : Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga

Rating : T-M

Genre : romantic

Warning : banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan (mungkin), don't copy paste.

..

(IN HINATA DREAM)

Entah dimana ini kenapa aku berada diruangan tampat cermin indah itu berada, bukankah tadi aku sedang tertidur dikamarku?. Dengan perlahan ku langkahkan kakiku mendekat kearah cermin indah itu yang terus bercahaya itu, dengan ragu ku pegang cermin tersebut.

"hime aku haus" suara itu berasal dari arah cermin.

Dengan perlahan muncul sesuatu seperti rambut manusia, dengan perlahan aku memundur melihat sosok seperti manusia yang dengan perlahan keluar dari cemin.

"hime" ucap sang sosok yang ternyata manusia, hanya saja dia memiliki sayap berwarna hitam pekat sama dengan warna mata dan rambutnya dan taring yang terlihat ketika ia tertawa kecil melihatku yang ketaktan melihat sosoknya.

"aku haus hime"ucapnya lagi sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan gerakan seduktif, haus? Aku bertanya-tanya apa dia mahluk seperti vampire, jika iya maka.

"kyaaa" dengan cepat aku berlari menuju pintu keluar diruangan itu sambil berteriak agar ada yang mendengar suaraku dan menolongku.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar aku mencoba membuka pintu tersebut, tapi kenapa susah sekali kami-sama tolong aku.

"mau kemana hime?, aku sangat haus" ucap sosok itu lagi sambil berjalan kearahku, setelah merada didepanku ia mengurungku diantara kedua tangannya.

"hmmm" desahku ketika laki-laki itu menjilat leherku dengan gerakan pelan.

"darahmu sangat harum hime, aku benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan gadis suci tanpa dosa sepertimu" ucap sosok itu setelah itu yang aku rasakan hanya tancapan sesuatu yang tajam seperti gigi di leherku.

(DREAM END)

"diakan.." gunggaman hinata itu ternyata dapat didengar oleh laki-laki didepannya itu, membuat laki-laki itu langsung menatap kearah hinata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"hime" jawab sang laki-laki tersebut.

Setelah mendengar panggilan laki-laki itu padanya entah kenapa hinata tubuhnya sangat lemas apalagi ketika mengingat mimpinya semalam yang bertemu dengan sosok yang mirip dengan laki-laki didepannya ini hanya bedanya laki-laki didepannya ini tidak memiliki sayap.

"ano.. saya haruno sakura penghuni apartement nomor 219" ucap sakura dengan semangat dan jangan lupakan rona yang muncul dikedua pipinya.

"aku uchiha sasuke, silahkan masuk dulu" jawab sasuke sambil membukakan pintu lebih lebar agar tamu-tamunya masuk, sakura dan ino adalah orang yang pertama kali memasuki apartement tersebut lalu diikuti oleh tenten sedangkan hinata masih terdiam di luar sambil menatap sasuke dengan tatapan takut.

"ada masalah hime?" tanya sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku hinata yang ketakutan melihatnya.

"kau mahluk bersayap dalam mimpiku itu?" bukannya menjawab hinata malah berbalik bertanya dengan tatapan yang menajam.

"itu bukan hanya mimpi hime, tapi sebuah tanda kau milikku" jawab sasuke dengan menatap lembut hinata.

"kauu.." sebelum hinata bertanya kembali ucapannya terpotong oleh sakura yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya.

"hinata-chan ayo masuk, gomen ne sasuke-kun hinata memang pemalu" ucap sakura pada sasuke disertakan senyuman manis dan tak lupa segera menarik hinata menuju ruang tamu apartement sasuke.

Dan sekarang beginilah hinata duduk dengan tidak nyaman diantara sakura dan ino yang sedang asik memperhatihan sasuke yang baru saja datang dari dapur membawa minuman untuk mereka.

"silahkan dinikmati" itu bukan ucapan sasuke melainkan hatake kakashi yang bersandiwara menjadi paman sasuke setelah sasuke meletakan minuman itu diatas meja lalu duduk disamping kakashi.

"ha'i arigato" ucap tenten dengan tenang

"kakashi-san anda berasal dari mana?" tanya sakura dengan semangat.

"kami sebenarnya asli jepang, hanya saja karna sejak kecil keluarga sasuke sibuk dengan perusahaannya di amerika jadi kami tinggal disana" jawab kakashi sambil meminum minumannya.

"sasuke-kun kelas berapa?" tanya ino yang tidak mau kalah dari sakura.

"sama seperti kalian, mulai besok juga dia akan mulai belajar disekolah kalian mungkin saja nanti kalian sekelas" jawab kakashi sambil tersenyum dan menatap sasuke yang terus menatap hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, sedangkan hinata sendiri sejak tadi dapat menundukan kepalanya sambil menahan rasa tidak nyaman yang dirasanya karna terus ditatap oleh sasuke dengan intens.

"wah jika begitu bagus"ucap sakura dan ino berbarengan dengan semangat.

"ano.. saya ingin kekamar mandi" ucap hinata tiba-tiba sambil berdiri.

"ahh.. kamar mandinya ada dilantai dua, naik saja tangga disana jalan sebentar lalu belok kiri, lebih baik sasuke mengantarmu saja hinata" ucap kakashi sambil tersenyum kearah sasuke, baru saja sasuke akan berdiri hinata sudah lebih dulu menjawab ucapan kakashi lagi.

"ah tidak usah kakashi-san, saya tidak suka merepotkan, kalau begitu saya permisi"ucap hinata cepat lalu dengan cepat berjalan kearah tangga.

"sepertinya dia sudah menahan sejak tadi, sampai-sampai berjalan begitu cepat seperti itu" ucap tenten pelan sambil menatap kearah hinata yang sudah menghilang menaiki tangga.

"aku permisi kekamar dulu"ucap sasuke tiba-tiba sambil berjalan kearah tangga.

"kena kau hime" ucap sasuke sambil tersenyum misterius.

Tbc..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 THE KING OF EVIL

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

Story by : Yukka.k

Pair : Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga

Rating : T-M

Genre : romantic

Warning : banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan (mungkin), don't copy paste.

..

"harusnya aku tidak ikut mengantarkan kue tadi, lebih baik ditakut-takuti oleh setan dari pada harus berurusan dengan vampir itu"ucap hinata pelan sambil menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin.

"aku bukan mahluk kotor itu hime" dengan cepat hinata menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu, terlihat sasuke sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kesaku celana.

"bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"tanya hinata heran setaunya pintu kamar mandi tadi sudah dia kunci.

"kau lupa hime, aku bukan manusia" jawab sasuke sambil berjalan kearah hinata lalu melingkarkan tangannya disekitar pinggang hinata.

"lihatlah dicermin hime, mahluk kotor bernama vampir itu tidak memiliki bayangan dalam cermin sedangkan aku punya, dan aku hanya meminum darah manusia suci tanpa dosa sepertimu"ucap sasuke sambil menjilati leher sebelah kiri hinata.

"lepaskan sasuke, aku ingin keluar" ucap hinata sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan sasuke dari pinggangnya.

"baiklah tapi setelah aku minum" jawab sasuke sambil menancapkan taringnya keleher sebelah kiri hinata.

"ahh.."desah hinata karena sakit dilehernya, tangannya mencengkram erat pinggiran wastafel.

"darahmu sangat nikmat hime" ucap sasuke melepaskan sebentar hisapannya pada leher hinata lalu berpindah keleher sebelah kanan.

"ahh.." lagi-lagi hinata mendesah karna sakit yang dirasanya dileher nya semakin bertambah, sasuke menutup matanya sambil mengganti posisi tangannya menjadi memeluk erat tubuh hinata dari belakang.

"sasuke sudah aku lemas"ucap hinata pelan sebelum dirinya pingsan dalam pelukan sasuke, dengan perlahan sasuke melepaskan hisapannya dari leher hinata dan menjilati bekas gigitannya, setelah dijilat oleh sasuke lubang bekas gigitan tersebut menghilang secara perlahan.

"gomen hime, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diriku. Kau terlalu menggoda"ucap sasuke sambil tersenyum, dengan pelan sasuke menaruh tangannya dibawah lutut dan leher hinata lalu mengangkatnya, sasuke berjalan kearah pintu sambil menatap hinata yang pingsan, tubuh sasuke menembus pintu itu bersama hinata yang berada didalam gendongannya.

"kita istirahat hime"ucap sasuke sambil menembus salah satu pintu ruangan yang ternyata kamarnya, dengan perlahan sasuke membaringkan tubuh hinata keatas kasurnya lalu diikuti dengan dirinya sendiri yang mulai berbaring disamping hinata dan menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"selamat tidur hime"ucap sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya.

..

"kenapa hinata lama sekali kekamar mandinya ya?" tanya sakura heran.

"mungkin dia sedang sakit perut jadi sedikit lama" jawab tenten sambil meminum minumannya lagi sedangka ino dan kakashi sedang mengobrol soal adiknya sasuke yang aneh.

"apa mungkin kita harus menyusulnya?"tanya sakura lagi sambil menatap kearah tangga.

"lebih baik aku saja"jawab kakashi sambil berdiri.

"baiklah, ma'af merepotkan ya kakashi-san"ucap sakura .

"tidak masalah ini bukan masalah besar" jawab kakashi sambil berjalan kearah tangga.

"sudah ku duga, sasuke-sama memang tidak bisa menahan nafsunya" ucap kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya, setelah melihat kamar sasuke.

"lebih baik aku tidak mengganggu" ucap kakashi lagi sambil menutup pintu kamar sasuke lalu berjalan kearah ruang tamu .

..

"sebentar lagi malam, mungkin aku harus pulang sekarang" ucap ino pada sakura dan tenten.

"benar juga sekarang sudah hampir malam"ucap tenten mengecek jam diponselnya.

"ah.. kakashi-san, bagaimana hinata?"tanya sakura setelah melihat kakashi mendekat kearahnya.

"dia bilang sedang sakit perut mungkin masih lama, jadi kalau kalian mau pulang duluan saja katanya" ucap kakashi penuh dusta.

"begitu ya, kasian ya hinata-chan sepertinya dia salah makan"ucap sakura.

"hmm..kalau begitu kami pamit pulang dulu ya kakashi-san"ucap tenten sambil berdiri diikuti oleh ino.

"eh..kalian mau pulang?"tanya sakura pada kedua sahabatnya.

"harus bagaimana lagi aku tidak mau membuat otou-sanku khwatir sakura"jawab ino.

"kalau begitu aku juga mau pulang"ucap sakura sambil berdiri.

"jika begitu kami pamit kakashi-san, tolong bilang kehinata kami pulang duluan ya"ucap tenten.

"iya..lain kali mampirlah lagi"ucap kakashi .

"kalau kami main kerumah sakura, kami akan mampir" jawab tenten sambil berjalan kearah pintu dengan sakura dan ino, kakashi juga mengantar mereka sampai pintu apartementnya.

...

"eng.."hinata mengeliat menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan sasuke.

"kau tidak mau bangun hime, ini sudah malam" suara itu berhasil membuat hinata mengurungka niatnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

"tunggu sebentar, sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu" pikir hinata sambil membuka matanya dengan perlahan, hinata membulatkan matanya setelah melihat wajah sasuke yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"apa aku terlalu tampan, hingga kau melihatku begitu hime"ucap sasuke sambil mencium bibir hinata cepat.

"kyaaaaaaa!, jauhkan mahluk ini dariku"teriakan hinata terdengar keseluruh apartment sasuke.

Tbc..


End file.
